vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Opal (Steven Universe)
Summary Opal is the fusion of Amethyst and Pearl. Amethyst and Pearl are extremely powerful when they're willing to work together in the form of Opal. Amethyst's ability to live in the moment plus Pearl's obsessive single-mindedness result in a stable fusion. Opal achieves a peace in that balance that Amethyst and Pearl rarely experience on their own. At times, Opal is so calm and at peace that it causes her to forget the task at hand. The balance that holds Opal together is thinnest of all the other known fusions, and if Pearl and Amethyst have conflicting views while fused, this can cause Opal to revert back to her constituent Gems; the slightest dissonance between the two poses a danger of involuntary defusion. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B Name: Opal Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Regarded as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Gem Fusion, Crystal Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Skilled archer, Can fuse with other gems to become more powerful, Can contain physical matter in bubbles of energy, Can walk on water Attack Potency: Large Country level+ (Her arrows are comparable to four of Rose's Light Cannons) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class ZJ+ Durability: Large Country level+ Stamina: Endless Range: Several hundred kilometers with bow Standard Equipment: Bow, Spear, Whip Intelligence: High (Composite of Pearl and Amethyst) Weaknesses: Enough damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed, Conflict between Pearl and Amethyst can destabilize the fusion, Forgetful Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bow and Arrows Proficiency - Opal's weapon is an opalescent long-bow that fires arrows made of a light-based energy. The bow is roughly as tall as Opal herself. Due to Opal being a fusion of Amethyst and Pearl, she can summon either Amethyst's whip or Pearl's spear at will. She fuses both weapons together to form her bow. Pearl's spear makes up the limbs of the bow while the lash of Amethyst's whip becomes the string. Her arrows are summoned when the bow is drawn back, and these arrows cause a large explosion which emit a bright light on impact, as well as bearing a striking resemblance to the energy blasts that Pearl's spear is capable of. The arrows also have the ability to split into multiple, smaller arrows that can attack multiple targets simultaneously. The power of these arrows is comparable to several blasts from Rose's Light Cannons. Gems that are pierced by these arrows have their gemstone and/or gemstones automatically bubbled and teleported to the Burning Room Hydro-Locomotion - Opal can walk or run on the surface of water by literally defying the surface tension and can move across the surface of water as easily as she would be able to move on land. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Immortals Category:Fusions Category:Giants Category:Archers Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Category:Light Users Category:Tier 6